Hostage
by BookwormBudgie
Summary: Shafferty in a hostage situation. Shay is injured and Rafferty has limited resources to help her. Will she make it? Shay/Rafferty and other characters too. Rated T with injury.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Chicago Fire or its characters.

* * *

"Shay?" Rafferty asked cautiously to the woman who was looking a little more than pale, "You alright?"

Shay kept her eyes on the injured before her. Rafferty didn't need to know. Not now. Not while people were still in need of medical help. So she glanced up at her old ambulance partner for a brief second while replying, "Of course."

Rafferty wasn't convinced. She had been around the medical industry for too long now that she was aware of symptoms. Shay was showing rapid breathing, circles under her eyes and obvious pale complexion from blood loss. Something wasn't right. Her first instinct was to question her on it however her brain decided to intervene before she did.

Before any other conversation could take place, a voice shouted from across the room, "Help! We need help!"

Shay and Rafferty shared a look before moving to follow where the man had headed after his distressed call.

* * *

When they arrived inside the small room where the suspected casualty was, neither of the women could see anyone hurt. Shay opened her mouth to voice her thoughts when a door slammed behind her and Rafferty made them both whip around. They came face to face with three men in balaclavas. Typical.

"Against the wall, now!" When the women made no move to go backwards, the tallest man ordered again, "NOW!"

It wasn't the loud volume that made Rafferty move. It was the arm that led into the man's jacket and the shape of a weapon poked through. She grabbed Shays arm and practically dragged her to the back wall. Shay was confused however went with it.

They watched as the men attempted to whisper amongst themselves. Although Rafferty caught a couple of words such as 'revenge' and 'cops'. She looked over to Shay who was looking worse than before when she already looked sick. Rafferty reached her hand over and placed it on Shay's wrist. She was subtly checking for a steady pulse but covered it up by asking if she was okay.

"Shay? You still good?"

The other looked up wearily at Rafferty and replied, "Yeah…"

Rafferty became alert from Shay's response. It wasn't a sarcastic one or a confident one. It was weak and tired and was not Shay at all. The pulse she got was thready which was one of many signs of hypovolemic shock, there were many more but shay was slowly ticking off the list, pallor, rapid breathing and a shallow pulse.

Knocking Rafferty out of her thoughts was one of the men grabbed a piece of metal rod and jams it in the door so no one can get in or out. That's when she realises that this is a storage room in the hospital and if her suspicions about shay were correct, all she would have to aid her would be what's in their bags.

The man who blocked the door then turned to the two women. His eyes that were seen through the gap in the balaclava were hard and unwavering.

"You two got any devices that we need to know about?" His voice had an edge to it that neither Rafferty nor Shay felt in any way comforted by. However, they both handed over their radios.

As the three men went to the corner of the room, Rafferty focused her attention back to Shay. She was shocked to see that her eyes were drooped as she leant against the wall. Rafferty stood in front of her immediately and lifted her eyelid to check pupil response. As she did, Shays body slumped and slid down to the floor.

"Hey, hey, Shay stay with me. Stay with me, Leslie." Rafferty spoke as she followed Shays body to the floor. The men were still occupied at the other side of the room to notice yet.

Figuring there was an open wound somewhere, Rafferty hands searched.

When her hands landed on a damp patch on Shays stomach, her own stomach dropped with worry and fear for her…friend? Friend.

"Oh, Leslie…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry for shortness. I wanted to get this out there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own Chicago Fire or its characters.

Thanks so much for the amazing response to this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Rafferty didn't hesitate to get Shays uniform out of the way so that she could examine the wound. She was shocked to see that a gauze had already been put over it which meant Shay was well aware she had a serious injury but had decided not to tell anyone.

"You stubborn woman." Rafferty muttered as she started going through her medical bag. However this attracted the attention of the men who marched their way back over to the paramedics.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The tallest asked, not bothered by the almost unconscious Shay at all. Rafferty looked at him, exasperated,

"She needs medical help. You've got us hostage in here so I'm using what I have to help her. If you have a problem with that, go ahead and say something. But unless you want a death on your hands too then I suggest you back off."

She continued looking for a fresh gauze and tape for Shay. The man seemed to accept that they weren't trying anything to get away so left without further question.

In Shays mind, all she could comprehend were touches to her abdomen that caused pain and she wanted to stop them and vocalise her pain but all that came out was a soft groan. She vaguely heard Rafferty speaking but couldn't work out what she was saying.

Rafferty found a needle of fluid for Shay to help her body regain some strength. Despite her wanting to help Shay right now, Rafferty also wanted Shay to have some reality knocked into her about how critical this is. If she hadn't been notified now then Shay could be passed out somewhere. More importantly, _she_ would have lost Shay and she didn't know if she could deal with the death of another loved one so soon.

After Rafferty had stabilised Shay as much as she could and Shay was unconscious, she turned back to the men that were keeping them here. She decided the only way to get answers was to ask questions.

"Why are you keeping us here?" She asked, attracting the attention of the trio.

Surprisingly, they replied truthfully, "We need a way of get back at the cops that imprisoned our brother."

"Why a hostage?" Rafferty was still confused as to why they were being so dramatic with their choice of revenge.

"Jacks idea. It was just good timing that the bombing happened too." The tall guy said. The tough-eyed man whipped his head around to glare at his – what Rafferty suspected – brother.

Rafferty caught on, "So you're Jack? And you're all brothers? And you want to get revenge for your brother going to prison for what? Murder?"

"Self-defence." Jack spoke coldly.

"I doubt-"

"Listen lady, we aren't here to talk so focus on your friend there instead of getting information of us." Jacks voice was stone as he spoke then turned and marched to the other side of the room. His two brothers engaged a conversation.

However much she wanted answers, Allison Rafferty knew Shay was on the top of her list of priorities. Speaking of, Shay was coming to.

"Shay, hey it's okay," Rafferty said softly as Shays face pinched, "Don't worry, you're fine."

"Really…Cause I don't feel it." Shay breathed.

"You were impaled and didn't tell anyone. Why is that by the way?"

"I…we had a job to do like you said…" Shay whispered. She didn't want Rafferty to feel guilty for her own stupidity.

"I never meant it like that. Dawson being trapped was distracting you and as much as I wanted Dawson to be okay, you had a job to do. But you should said you were injured. What if no one had known and you would be passed out and dying!" Rafferty ended up raising her voice in frustration, making Shay feel even worse about the whole situation. Shay had no idea that the once slightly homophobic Rafferty would feel so worried for her.

"I'm sorry…" Was all she could say.

"No…I would've done the same. So would Severide, Dawson or anyone. It just frustrates me."

Shay decided to approach a different topic, "Are we hostages?"

"Yes. Tough guy there, names Jack. They are getting back at the Chicago P.D for putting their brother in prison. Jack says its was self-defence." Rafferty explained.

"Oh." Shay didn't know what to say. She couldn't really focus on the men that were keeping them hostage, Rafferty was on her mind.

_Why would she get so agitated? We're work partners, old work partners. Maybe friends…that's probably why she got angry at me for keeping the injury hidden. Because we're friends…only friends…_

The thoughts of Shay were interrupted when a loud knock came at the door. Jack walked over to it and called out,

"Who is it?"

There was a silence before,

"Chicago P.D, we believe you have two medics in there. Open this door."

Jacks face morphed into complete seriousness as he unleashed a gun from his jacket.

"I have a gun. Until you release our brother, I'm keeping the hostages." He announced.

"Ah, the Patterson brothers. Your brother committed a severe crime and won't be released for a while. I suggest we make a compromise since this is your what, 7th try for your brother's release?" The voice coming through the door was Hank Voight, "It's still not happening."

Jack gave a dark chuckle then turned to Rafferty and Shay,

"Then I guess one of our hostages is going to lose some blood."

* * *

Thanks for reading. The reviews, follows and favourites were awesome.

Questions:

Will Jack actually shoot?

Is he involved with anyone from Chicago?

Shafferty still strong?

Next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own Chicago Fire or its characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

Dawson was beyond worried at this point. After she had been rescued from the rubble with a minor head injury, she was puzzled to where Shay was. Assuming she was inside the hospital helping the injured, Dawson headed there with Casey. However, when she arrived she was greeted with the Chicago police crowding around a door to a storage room. They had seen the two firehouse members enter the area and Detective Lindsay had informed them that Shay and Rafferty were in there. With three men that had guns.

As Voight tried to negotiate, Dawson's attention was attracted when she heard him raise his voice and say,

"Don't even try it. If we hear a shot, we're coming in."

That was the last straw for Dawson. The last thing she wanted on top of the explosion was Shay getting injured. So she marched over in front of Voight and called through the door,

"Leave them alone! I swear, if you try anything-"

Casey had come up behind her and pulled her back before she could say any more. Realising she may have made the situation worse by angering the men, Dawson let him pull her away.

"Gabby, don't." Casey warned and Dawson didn't reply, just kept her eye on the door standing between her and her best friend.

* * *

Shay felt relief flood through her when she heard Dawson's voice come through the door, knowing she was safe. However, it didn't last long as her gaze returned to the hard stare of Jack.

This wasn't her first encounter with a gun situation. But that didn't mean she was experienced with them or want to be in this position. She only hoped that the P.D could sort it out. She _was_ losing blood from the gut.

Rafferty's eyes were trained on Jack and his eyes searching, searching her and Shay. But he didn't seem to have the intent on shooting his weapon. If it was even loaded.

A loud bang on the door knocked everyone out of whatever thoughts they were in. The two men with Jack looked alarmed at the thought of their plan being flawed. Jack himself kept a calm face and turned back to the door,

"What are you doing?" He called. A silence followed before a beeping sounded. Jack's face morphed into realisation before he backed away from the door quickly,

"You two should cover." Jack said to Shay and Rafferty who looked confused as to why he was…protecting them? And why he didn't say it to his brothers too. They stood as the beeping increased in pace.

Rafferty moved to the back wall where Shay was sitting against and took off her jacket to shield them both from the, what they suspected, explosion to come.

* * *

Dawson watched as the Chicago P.D team set up a piece of equipment to the door. It was supposed to just put pressure on the door to make it open. However, she couldn't help worry for her friends safety.

She watched as the beeping quicken and then a long beep as the pressure sounded a loud bang and smoke appeared. Dawson watched as some officers went in to arrest the brothers and get Shay and Rafferty out of there. Although her stomach dipped when a male voice called,

"We need a trolley and a medic in here!"

* * *

Shay coughed as some of the smoke got to her. Her mind went hazy as she was semi-aware of Rafferty touching her shoulder and voices shouting. The next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground and put on a higher surface before being taken away from the smoke filled room and the rest was darkness.

* * *

Rafferty followed Shay out of the room but stopped when she bumped into Dawson who was looking extremely worried after Shay's trolley.

"What happened? Where are they taking her?" Dawson panicked, this wasn't Shay first injury and she was scared that this time she wouldn't be so lucky.

"She should be fine, she got impaled by something earlier and didn't tell anyone, I guess. I patched it up a bit but she was still losing blood. My guess is their taking her to surgery." Rafferty explained.

"Surgery, why?" Casey asked.

Rafferty shrugged, "Check for internal bleeding. Don't worry, I'm sure it's just protocol and they know what they are doing."

Dawson breathed easier at hearing Rafferty words. Then, she turned back to the room where the officers were leading out two of the men. The third man came out, though without cuffs around his wrists and was talking mutually with another officer.

"Why aren't you arresting him?" Dawson asked as she walked over, Rafferty and Casey following. The officer talking with Jack walked away, leaving Jack with them.

"I'm Jack Patterson, as you know. Those are my brothers however I don't work with them anymore. I joined up with Chicago P.D to go undercover and take them down. This is the 5th try and it finally worked," He turned to Rafferty, "Sorry for the coldness in there. I had to put on an act. Mike and Lee are smarter than they come off as."

"It's okay. At least you got a reason. Do you really have another brother then?" Rafferty questioned.

"Yeah… he's been in prison for a while now. But it was for Mike and Lee's crime. This will mean he can be released," Jack paused, "He used to be a firefighter at firehouse 51."

Casey looked up, confused, "Name?"

"Danny Patterson."

Casey's features relaxed, "Dan? He's your brother?"

"100% by blood." Jack smiled. His face had completely transformed from the tough face inside the storage room and had a much kinder face now.

Before anything else could be said, a frantic Kelly Severide jogged up to them.

"Where's Shay? Is she okay?" He asked. Rafferty responded,

"She's probably in surgery at the moment. There's nothing we can do at the moment for her so calm down."

Severide took a breath and took in his surroundings, "They arrest the guys that took you two?"

"Yeah, two out of three." Rafferty answered, looking to Jack.

"What?"

"Remember Danny Patterson, he worked with us for half a year in 2012." Casey jogged Severide's memory. Severide nodded.

"Meet his brother, Jack."

Jack stepped forward and offered his hand to Severide, who looked him over carefully. Long dark hair, blue eyes and tall build. It all fit together. He stepped forward and extended his own hand.

Then he lunged.

* * *

;) Thanks for reading

Looks like Severide has some beef with Jack, or is it one of the other brothers?

I'm thinking one or two more chapters then finishing. A sequel will be written instead as this story is called Hostage and the hostage is now over. The sequel will be more Shafferty and Patterson brothers.


End file.
